Ice Cold
by ashleeytm
Summary: Reyna Gomez was you're average 24 year old expect she happened to come from a family of geniuses including her cousin Reed Richards. After basically being forced to come on a trip to the Von Doom Space Station, Reyna meets her high school acquaintance Johnny Storm again and is effected by the cloud like the rest. Note:May change story line (movie) to make it more interesting. T/M
1. Chapter 1

**OC Description**

**Character: Reyna Gomez  
>Age: 24<strong>

**Hair Colour: Black/Dark Brown**

**Reed's cousin  
>Genetics student but, isn't interested in a career involving Genetics<strong>

**Reed asks her to shadow him in their trip to the Von Doom space station so that she can get a feel for being in the field of genetics, being a scientist**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Reyna**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

"I still can't believe you talked me into this Reed." Reyna grumbled as they drove to Victor Von Doom's company.

"Come on Reyna, if Victor agrees, you get to come with us into space. That's an amazing opportunity and you will finally see how amazing science is. Being a scientist isn't as boring as you think it is." Reed explained.

"Reed you know how I feel about being a scientist. Just because my dad is and wants me to be one doesn't mean I have to. "

"Aw, don't worry hun, I'll make sure Reed doesn't force you into anything. On the bright side you get to go into space." Ben told her.

"Thanks Ben, and you too Reed, I know it's really my dad who put you up to this."

The three walked up to Victor Von Doom's tower. The thirty foot statue standing tall above them.

"Trust Victor to build a thirty foot statue of himself." Ben said.

Reyna scoffed.

"Well Victor seems nice." Reyna said with sarcasm getting into the elevator with Sue, Ben and Reed.

Ben laughed.

"Reed I think you should know, those solar winds have been picking up speed." Sue said.

"I know I factored them into my equation." Reed responded.

"Of course you did, in theory, its a little different once you're up there."

"I can assure you-"

"When are we leaving?" Ben asked.

Reyna popped the bubble she blew with her gum.

"I'll be scheduling the launch so you can contact me in the morning for resources and crew." Sue said handing Reed her business card.

"I think I remember the number." Reed said.

"Its been changed." Sue replied.

Reed looked wounded.

Reyna popped another bubble.

Ben cleared his throat giving Reed a look.

"Oh, I was hoping that Ben could pilot the mission."

"We already have a pilot, but you're welcome to ride shotgun if you like. Remember my brother Johnny?"

Reyna's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? He's coming!?" she asked.

Sue looked confused.

"Yes why?"

"Johnny and I went to the same high school and we all know the reputation he has."

"Gotcha." Sue said smiling.

* * *

><p>Reyna looked through the binoculars spotted Johnny Storm kissing a girl while riding his motorbike.<p>

Reyna scoffed rolling her eyes.

Ben began to complain about how he can't take orders from "the underwear model", Reyna didn't blame him.

"Attention all personnel, preparing for launch." a voice said over the P.A.

"Captain on the bridge!"

Ben saluted.

"Digital camera, $254, memory stick, $59. The look on your hard ass former CO's face...priceless." Johnny said walking in with what looked basically like a unitard on.

Reyna immediately turned away, recording some data to avoid Johnny.

Reyna heard them talking about the suits they have to wear.

Ben had asked who came up with it.

"Victor did, the synthetics act like a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs." Sue said walking in with more suits.

Reyna turned toward Sue.

Reed started at her.

"Wow fantastic." Reed said looking amazed.

Sue smiled proudly.

"Material made from self regulating, unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this." Reed said examining the suit.

Sue's face fell.

Reyna was chewing gum so she did what has come to be a habit when Sue and Reed have these tense moments.

She blew a bubble and popped it.

"Well great minds think alike." Sue said.

Sue handed Ben his suit.

"Here you go Reyna." Sue said smiling handing Reyna her's.

"Thanks Sue." Reyna said.

Johnny immediately turned towards Sue to see who this 'Reyna'.

Sue had left now.

Reyna began to walk towards the area where they change.

Johnny ran up to her.

He grasped her arm stopping her.

Reyna spun around to face him.

Johnny squinted his eyes examining her.

"Reyna, name sounds familiar and you look familiar, do we know each other?" Johnny asked.

Reyna scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Wait a minute, Reyna….Reyna Gomez right?! From high school!"

"Wow, I'm surprised, you actually figured that out." Reyna said with no emotion.

"Yeah, you were one of those few unfortunate girls who didn't realize how thrilling it is to be Johnny Storm's girl."

"I wouldn't exactly say that's unfortunate, more like praise the lord I didn't get involved with that man whore." Reyna said and walked away.

Johnny just smirked watching her walk away.

"Oh and Johnny.." Reyna said turning around looking back at him.

Johnny smirked at her thinking "I knew she wanted me."

"You got a little lipstick here." she said pointing to his upper lip and then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**P.S i won't include all dialogue from the movie, just the most necessary parts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FANTASTIC FOUR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL MOVIE DIALOGUE IS OWNED BY MARVEL. I ONLY OWN REYNA AND ADDED DIALOGUE**

* * *

><p>Reyna walked out now wearing the suit, which was tightly hugging her body.<p>

Reyna was not a super curvy girl, her butt was not big nor were her breasts, she had shape, just not a lot.

Johnny saw her come out in her suit. He thought she looked so sexy which, he didn't understand because he could tell her body wasn't curvy. There was just something about her that made him think that. Reyna was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. Johnny thought about why he had never seriously considered her before.

"Well it is true when they say people get better with age." Johnny whispered to Reyna when she joined them.

Reyna just ignored him.

The group made began making there way down the hall. They had already made it into space.

There was a huge window revealing the earth from an aerial view.

Reyna's jaw dropped in awe.

"Its amazing right?" Johnny walked up next to her asking.

She looked at him and then smiled.

"Yeah it really is."

"We can monitor the cloud's approach from here." Sue said as they reached the bridge.

"Is it safe?" Ben asked.

"The shields should protect us." Reed replied.

Reyna's eyes widened. "Should?" she and Ben exclaimed.

"What's the matter Ben, getting paranoid in your old age?" Victor ignorantly asked.

"Victor are you getting dumb in your old age?" Reyna asked. "He has the right to be concerned."

Johnny was surprised.

*She's a real fighter.* he thought to himself.

He smiled at her.

Victor glared at Reyna.

"Reyna please. How about we start loading those samples, Ben get your suit ready." Reed said.

"I see you're still doing the heavy lifting. Maybe you should've stayed in the lab, field work never suited you." Victor said.

"He does the talking, I do the walking, got it?" Ben asked clearly pissed.

"Then talk a walk Ben. Actually, if you'll excuse me I need to borrow _Susan._" Victor said.

"Jackass." Reyna mumbled.

Johnny heard her and chuckled.

"Of course, lets go guys, Reyna come on." Reed told them.

Johnny was getting Ben ready while Reyna checked over all the data.

She could hear him talking to Ben about Sue and Reed.

"Good luck Ben." Reyna told him when Johnny opened the portal.

Ben nodded giving her and Johnny a thumbs up.

"So, what do you say to going out with me when we get back?" Johnny asked Reyna.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding right? God you're oblivious to everything, especially my obvious disliking of you."

Johnny just shrugged. "You'll come around, they all do. Just make it easy on yourself and give into your temptations." he told her smirking.

"I don't have tim-"

"BEN GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW!"

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked shocked by Reed's sudden state of panic.

Reyna could already feel her heart rate speed up.

"I ain't done arranging your flowers yet." Ben said.

"Ben turn around." Reed said.

Johnny and Reyna did too.

"Holy shit!" they said.

"Guys I'm not going to make it!" Ben exclaimed, panic in his voice.

"You've gotta jump Ben!" Johnny told him.

Ben jumped, Reyna felt like he was moving in slow motion, it was torturously slow.

Worry filled her from head to toe.

Johnny got ready to close the portal.

Ben got inside but only with help from the force of the cloud hitting him, slamming him into the glass.

The three of them watched as he slid down the glass motionless.

Then they all blacked out.

* * *

><p>Reyna groaned waking up.<p>

She squinted her eyes as they tried to adjust to the sudden bright light.

Reyna saw a figure's back to her.

At first she thought it was Reed but, then she saw the buzz cut.

"Johnny?" she asked barely audible.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by an elephant but, other than that great. Where are we?"

"Back on earth, we're in quarantine at one of Victor's facilities."

She nodded.

"I'll go get the nurse." Johnny said.

"Thanks Johnny." Reyna said smiling at him.

She was honestly surprised at the fact that he was the one she awoke to.

"No problem."

Reyna got checked and then met up with Reed and Ben, Sue was still out.

For some odd reason Reyna found herself searching for Johnny.

She walked into his room to see him putting on a jacket and already dressed in snow pants.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't think you've noticed but, outside that window are the sickest hills that run this side of the alps." Johnny told her pointing to the window.

"I noticed but, we aren't allowed to leave until they've-"

"Finished getting the results for the tests, I know, you let me know how those turn out. Wanna help me with the zipper?"

"Funny. Johnny this isn't a ski resort and there are rules."

"I've never been good with rules and you don't seem like the type of girl to care about them either."

"Johnny you reall-"

"Join me." he said.

"What?"

"Meet me and the top of the mountain at four. Come on Rey, you know you want to."

Reyna couldn't help but smile at his nickname for her.

No one really shortens her name, everyone calls her 'Reyna'.

Reyna looked to the window then bit her lip thinking about it.

She wanted to.

"I'm going to regret this."

* * *

><p>The two raced down the mountain.<p>

"Johnny! You're on fire!" Reyna yelled as she saw him begin to smoke.

"Thanks you're pretty good too."

"No you're actually on fire!"

Johnny looked down and saw the flames.

He panicked as he sped down the mountain, he flew off landing in a pile of snow turning it into his own personal sauna

"Johnny!" Reyna skid down to him.

She noticed his clothes were incinerated.

Johnny looked shocked and so did Reyna.

They couldn't believe what just happened.

"Care to join me?" Johnny asked.

Reyna rolled her eyes at him.

"This is crazy, it's steaming." Reyna said moving her hand over the water.

As she did that the water froze over, trapping Johnny.

"REYNA! THATS FUCKING COLD!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I don't know what happened." She cried shocked.

Johnny found the ice around him melting a bit, so he concentrated and ended up melting the ice once again.

* * *

><p>Johnny and Reyna made their way back to the facility. Johnny had wrapped Reyna's jacket around his waist to cover himself.<p>

"Guys, you're never going to believe what just happened to us!" Reyna said walking in.

Reed and Sue turned towards them. Their jaws dropped when they saw Johnny's current appearance.

Reed turned towards Reyna giving her a questioning look.

"We can explain this!" The two said.

"It has to be the cloud, it's fundamentally altered our DNA." Sue said as the four walked down the hall towards Ben's room.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Reed suggested.

Johnny started to snap his fingers and then a flame arose above his finger. The tip of his finger was glowing red.

Reyna's eyes widened.

Johnny looked at her.

"Guys look!" Reyna exclaimed.

Reed and Sue turned.

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." Reed admitted.

"Cool!" Johnny said.

"Cut it out Johnny!" She said as he confused to create fire with his finger.

The two argued until Johnny finally gave in.

Reyna chuckled at the scene.

They were having trouble opening Ben's room door.

"Come on Ben open up!" Reyna yelled.

The next thing Reyna notices is Reed's arm stretching underneath the door.

He unlocked it.

"That's gross." Johnny said.

"Agreed." Reyna said siding with Johnny.

Walking into the room they saw utter chaos and destruction.

"Holy shit." Reyna whispered.

"Look!" Johnny said shuffling to the the hole in the wall and pointing.

They all some something running through the woods.

"Where do you think the big guy is going?" Johnny asked.

"Home." Reed declared looking at a picture of Debby and Ben he picked up from the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE MOVIE FANTASTIC FOUR OR ANY DIALOGUE FROM THE MOVIE**

* * *

><p>The next day the four rode in a cab back to the city to search for Ben.<p>

Reyna sat by the window with Johnny to her right.

She could feel their shoulders brush each other's and the feeling made her feel nervous but, at the same time it was comforting.

"You can rest your head on my shoulder if you like." Johnny told her quietly but, you could hear the cockiness in his voice.

Reyna scoffed.

She made her hand colder then placed touched Johnny's neck.

He hissed at the coldness.

"Damn it Reyna!"

Reyna smirked and went back to looking out the window.

The taxi came to a hault.

They all got out.

Sue had to use her invisibility to get them through the crowd, there had been a huge accident on the bridge.

"I can't believe you made me do that." Sue complained after she put her clothes back on.

"We got through didn't we." Reed said.

They maneuvered further up through the crowd searching for Ben.

"Ben!" Reyna called out.

Sue got on a car and called out for him, then they spotted him.

A big orange rock.

Reyna covered her mouth in shock.

Johnny's draw dropped.

"Ben?" Reyna whispered.

"Help! Mom!" Reyna heard a little girl call out.

Johnny noticed a gas tank about to blow up.

He ran over to the girl shielding her with his body from the blast.

Another gas tank exploded near Reyna.

She faintly heard Johnny call out to her.

Her hands went up by instinct and an ice wall arose in front of her from the ground shielding her.

"Reyna! Are you okay?" Johnny questioned rushing over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said looking at him then the wall then her hands.

"That's pretty impressive. Very cool Rey." Johnny said smiling at her.

Reyna smiled back.

"Let's go find the others." Johnny suggested.

Reyna nodded.

Johnny guided her with his hand on her lower back.

When they finally found the others they were greeted with a saddening scene.

Debby gave Ben her wedding ring back.

Ben was struggling to pick it up.

Reed helped him and swore to do everything until there is not a breath in him to find a way to make Ben _Ben_ again.

* * *

><p>"Where are your ears?" Johnny asked as the paramedics checked them.<p>

Reyna slapped his arm.

"Ow! What?! It's a valid question!"

"Not the time or place though!" Reyna told him.

"Are you Reed Richards?" A police officer came in and asked.

"Uh yes." Reed replied.

"There are some reporters who would like to speak to you outside."

"What? We're not going public with this, we're just scientists."

"It's a little late for that look. That's what they're calling you the Fantastic Five." The officer told them.

"Cool!" Johnny said beginning to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Sue asked him.

"I'm going to go talk to them."

"No Johnny we need to think about this."

"That's great brainstorm."

"That little piece of shit..." Reyna mumbled "Johnny!" She yelled after him.

Walking out she was blinded by the flashing cameras.

The others followed behind her.

"Can you believe this?" Johnny turned to Reyna asking.

Reyna was just trying to hid from the camera flashes.

"Which one of you is the leader?"

"That would be me." Johnny told the reporters.

"What are you doing?" Reyna harshly whispered,shielding her face from the flashes.

Johnny just ignored her.

"Yeah right." A guy said to Johnny sarcastically.

We all looked at Reed.

"Your on son."

Reyna pushed Reed in front and then hid behind Johnny.

Johnny looked back at her with a questioning look.

She just glared at him.

He chuckled at her shyness.

"Well uh, during our visit to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to what is yet unidentified radioactive energy." Reed explained.

The reporters didn't seem to care about that.

"What happened on the bridge? Can you fly? How'd you make that ice wall?" reporters asked.

"Yeah I'm working on that." Johnny replied to them.

Reyna punched his back.

"Will you stop that?!" he hissed looking back at her.

"Stop being stupid then."

"Actually we don't know more than you do at this point. We will be going back to our lab to diagnose our symptoms." Sue told them.

"Symptoms? Is this a disease."

"No it isn't." Sue quickly said.

"If having special powers means we have a disease then yeah, we got it bad." Johnny comedically said.

Reyna rolled her eyes from behind him.

"A new day is dawning, the day of the Fantastic Five!" Johnny said moving beside Reyna putting an arm around her shoulder and the other around Ben's.

"Jesus christ Johnny!" she hissed at him now hiding her face in his chest.

"Listen we went into space to further understand DNA, save lives and cure diseases. Now its our disease, our lives on the line. Thank you no more questions." Reed concluded.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the Baxter Building Reyna noticed the crowd of people and reporters waiting outside for them.<p>

"Great more people." she mumbled.

"Come on Rey, stop being so cold to people, including me."

"Listen flame boy I have every right to be cold towards you, and those people should be figuring out what they're doing with their own lives instead of worrying about mine."

Then she got out of the truck.

Covering her face, she speed walked into the Baxter building.

Everyone got into the elevator, Ben had to take the stairs.

"Reyna, show Johnny to his room." Reed told her.

Reyna nodded.

"Come on hothead." Reyna called out to Johnny with almost no emotion.

Her lack of feeling bothered Johnny, he didn't want her to hate him.

He has grown very fond of her character.

She was so different then most girls.

Johnny was attracted to her in a way he wasn't used to and he couldn't quite understand it yet.

"Reyna." Johnny called out walking behind her.

They reached what would be his room.

"Yeah?"

"Can we start over? You and I got off to a pretty bad start and I would rather you not hate me." Johnny sincerely asked.

"I don't hate you Johnny. You know what...I think I would really like to start over."

Johnny smiled at her.

"So friends?" he asked.

"Friends. Which means no more flirting Storm." Reyna said then walked away.

Johnny was left to stare at her figure walking to her room which was across from his.


End file.
